WAROME
"''As a child I was very into gadgets and machines and robots. The idea of experimenting with machines and learning how they are made was always something I tinkered with. Meeting makes me appreciate them more as pieces of art and living souls."'' ~Jehik Warbis Qimbush Biah Shettlagucks, Dean of Mechanicology and Robonomics, Assistant Professor of Warforged Historicals 203 Warforged, Androids, & Robots Origin Motive Extent "The Warforged, Androids, & Robots Origin Motive Extent (henceforth referred to as WAROME, under protest) is the general area in which the technological marvels of varying sentience, observed here as the three generally defined classification of the Warforged, the Android, and the Robot, have been cataloged by the Gnomes of Gearstein's Mobile Fortified In-habitation & Administration Travelator Mk XXIV.2 (henceforth referred to as Gearstein, under extreme protest) as a general peregrination zone from their original manufacturing point, designated by themselves as 011101-010110-101110-100110-110010 (henceforth referred to as City Zero One, under unbelievable protest)." ~Jehik Warbis Qimbush Biah Shettlagucks, Forward of "On The History of Robotics and Golemancy in Their Own Words: An Anthology of Historicals writ by the Warforged designated Book (et. al)" WAROME is a massive and unfriendly desert, second only to the Red Sky Desert in area, the dunes are dotted by petrified trees and the sand is edged by short grasses that connect oasis to the desolate area. Scattered through this inhospitable land are the ruined citadels of the Foreclaimers, an unknown ancient race that constructed the warforged, the robots, and the androids in their home dimension. All knowledge of who they were or where they came from was wiped from the collective memories of their "children." Motto = We serve no master but pure logic. Region = Connecting the Oubliette Peaks to the Masked Peninsula, Slouson continent Rulers = * The Consensus * The Distinguished Dean Emeritus and Provost Emeritus of the College of Illusions, Driving Captain Julius Emmanuel Cruadhlaoich Smertae Merkurius Gearstein (ret.) Government = * Democratic Consensus * Geniocratic Hegemony Established = Third Age Capital = City Zero One Major towns = * City Zero Two * Gearstein Regions = Resources = Technology, Magitechnology, Labor, Specialty Wood (Creosote, Mesquite, et. al), Red Sand, Iron Coinage = Bits Population = Races = Warforged, Androids, Robots, Gnomes, Goblins, Dwarves, Humans, Wemics Languages = Binary, Gnomish, Common, Goblin Alignments = Predominantly Lawful Allies = Enemies = Further information about the area Oubliette Peaks The Oubliette Peaks are the range of mountains with a central series of peaks to the west of the main deserts of WAROME. City Zero One City Zero One is the name given to the complex of creation forges, repair facilities, and housing units that has been refurbished into a bustling city of trade and invention by the cybernetic citizenry found suspended in its deserted passages. Gearstein Gearstein's Mobile Fortified In-habitation & Administration Travelator Mk XXIV.2 is the twenty fourth model of the clockwork and steamwork building and transport carriage, combined together with the previous twenty three models into a city housing nearly the entire Gnome population of WAROME. * School of Illusion ~ Within the shifting and rambling streets is hidden the college devoted to Illusion. Category:Storhm Category:Slouson